Plague
by Heartfeather97
Summary: When Thunderkit finds out he is half Thunderclan, and that the clan had fallen due to the terrible plague that has taken over the clans, can he rebuild it? Can they find a cure for the sickness? Or will all the clans be destroyed?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Windclan

Leader: Rushstar- Strong reddish brown tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Breezefoot- Black and white she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine cat: Barkclaw- Dark tan colored tom with amber eyes.

Warriors:

Leafdapple- Pretty calico she-cat with green eyes.

Bramblefur- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Graywing- Light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Sorrelfur- Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

Ravenfur- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Rabbitclaw- Brown tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices: None

Queens: Heatherfur- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Kits:

Midnightkit- Black she-cat with blue eyes (HeatherxGray)

Snowkit- White tom with yellow eyes (HeatherxGray)

Thunderkit- Strong black tom with white paws and amber eyes. (BarkxStarry)

Coalkit- Black tom with blue eyes. (BarkxStarry)

Pansykit- Calico she-cat with blue eyes. (BarkxStarry)

Shadekit- Black and white tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes and medium length hair. (BarkxStarry)

Thunderclan

Leader: Brightstar- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine cat: Starrysky- Beautiful black she-cat with white flecks in her fur and blue eyes.

Riverclan

Leader: Whitestar- White sleek tom with green eyes.

Medicine cat: Mintfur- Silver tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Shadowclan

Leader: Pinestar- Black and white tom with amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Mistfur- A gray she-cat with green eyes.

Authors note: Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I hope you enjoy it. It's based off a roleplay my friend and I did a few years ago. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter not myself. This list doesn't contain all characters except Windclans. Please review to keep me motivated!


	2. Prologue

Barkclaw felt his chest heaving with effort as he raced towards the Thunderclan border. He was Windclans medicine cat and he had done something terribly wrong. He had fallen in love with the Thunderclan medicine cat Starrysky, and she was expecting his kits. As he approached the border he slowed his pace then started to walk along it looking for the entrance to the old rabbit burrow that he and Starrysky would meet in. Slipping inside he smelled her sweet scent before his eyes adjusted to the dark. Another scent lingered with it, a foul harsh oder that smelled like crow food. A lump settled in Barkclaws chest as he realized it was the smell of the sickness that was spreading throughout the forest. He knew it was the worst in Thunderclan.

"Starrysky? Are you alright?" he asked, his voice choking in his throat as he saw her laying very still. Was she breathing? He walked closer and place his muzzle to her head. She was breathing but he could feel the heat coming off of her in waves. A fever. She was very sick.

"Barkclaw? Is that you…" Starrysky murmured, her bright blue eyes opening and searching his face but not really seeing him. Barkclaw nodded and settled beside her. What was he going to do about the kits? They were do any day now but Starrysky wasn't going to last that long.

"You need to get them out of me Barkclaw. They have to survive. I'm dying anyways. Please. This is Starclans punishment for what we've done, but I can't let these kits be punished for our foolishness." Starrysky meowed, her breathing labored.

"You can't ask that of me!" Barkclaw meowed, sitting up with his amber eyes wide. "I can't do that to you!…. I won't!" he meowed.

"Please Barkclaw, I'm dying anyways! You must save them! Just find something sharp!" Starrysky begged. She understood why medicine cats weren't allowed to have kits now. She's never felt a love so strong as she did for the kits in her stomach. She loved Barkclaw, and she loved her clan, but this… this was different. She'd sacrifice anything for these kits. And that's why medicine cats weren't allowed, because they needed to sacrifice anything for their clan instead. Because of her Thunderclan wasn't going to survive. The few cats that were left now were going to be left without a medicine cat. If she hadn't gotten pregnant, she might not have gotten sick. Her immune system would have been stronger.

Barkclaw stepped back a few paces. Starrysky was right. She wasn't going to survive the night anyways, and these kits didn't need to die too. "I'll…. I'll be right back…" he choked out turning around and leaving the rabbit den. He ran along the edge of the Thunderclan border, looking into he stream for a sharp rock. Once he found one he grasped it in his mouth and ran back to the den. Once he entered he found Starrysky barley with him.

"Take care of them Barkclaw… I love you, I'm so sorry…" Starrysky whispered before her eyes shut and her head fell. Barkclaw let out a yowl of anguish, feeling her flank. She was still breathing, but barley. She had passed out, which was probably better but he didn't get a chance to tell her how he felt yet.

"I love you too Starrysky. Watch over me and these kits from Starclan. I'll see you there one day, and then we can finally be together." He told her. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered. Barkclaw felt her flank again and then took the sharp jagged rock and cut. He made a clean long cut in her lower stomach, deep enough to penetrate where he needed but not to hurt the kits. He parted her stomach trying his best to work through the blood. He pulled out a black tom, then a calico she-cat, then a black and white she-cat, and finally a black tom with white paws. He nipped at their mouths so that they could get the breath of air they needed. Their tiny mews started to fill the rabbit den and Barkclaw let out a sob.

"They are beautiful Starrysky! Two toms and two she-kits!" he meowed turning to look at her. He noticed now that her chest had stopped rising and falling. Starrysky had passed on to Starclan. Barkclaw let out another anguished yowl, louder this time. He pulled his kits to him to try and keep them warm. Luckily it was green-leaf so it wasn't too chilly outside. All that mattered now was getting these kits out of here. He could come back and bury Starrysky later. He needed to get them to Windclan where they could be taken care of. Heatherfur had just kitted a few days ago. She had milk that she could share with these four, even though six kits would be a lot for her to make milk for.

"Come now.. it will be alright." Barkclaw meowed looking down at the kits. "I need to name you…" His eyes scanned over the four kits. "You will be Coalkit, for your fur is black as night." Barkclaw meowed touching the black tom with his nose. "And you, you're going to be named Pansykit because that was your mothers favorite flower." He told the little calico she-kit. His eyes scanned the other two. "Shadekit. You were born in a time of desperation, but the white that dapples your black fur shows there is still light in the darkest of places." Barkclaw meowed touching the black and white she-kit with his nose. Finally his eyes turned to the black tom with white paws.

"What shall I name you…." Barkclaw whispered, wishing Starrysky were here to help him. He thought of how much she loved her clan. A clan that Barkclaw would be surprised if it made it through the week. "Thunderkit. Your mother would have liked that." he told him. Barkclaw bent down and lifted three kits onto his back, taking Shadekit in his mouth last to carry. He felt their little claws prickling into his fur, like they knew somehow to hold on. Taking one last glance at Starrysky Barkclaw held back a sob and left the rabbit den. He padded slowly back to Windclan camp, having to stop a few times to readjust the kits so they wouldn't fall. He paused outside of the camp entrance and set the kits down with a sigh.

"They must not know I am your father. And you must not know either. It will be better this way. You won't grow up with a clan judging you. I shall tell them that I found you by a dead mother. I followed the scent of blood. The clan won't question me. I've been their medicine cat for seasons. I just hope that you will forgive me some day." he told his kits, before heading into the Windclan camp to get Rushstar.

 **Authors note:** Here is the prologue! I hope this makes you excited for the rest of the story. Please review!


	3. Chapter One

Dawn light flickered into the nursery and murmured voices were heard outside as the dawn patrol got made. Blinking awake from sleep Thunderkit looked around the nursery. His sister Shadekit was curled up beside him, and Coalkit and Pansykit his other litter mates were curled up together a few feet away. Across the nursery Heatherfur was still asleep with her two kits Midnightkit and Snowkit. Thunderkit and all the other kits in the nursery were four moons old now. When they had been on a strict milk diet they had slept in the same nest as Heatherfur and her kits, for she provided it for them. But once they started on fresh-kill Heatherfur urged them to make their own nests across the den. Heatherfur wasn't cruel, she was always kind to the four orphans but she was tired and she didn't sign up to take care of all six Windclan kits.

"Go back to bed fur ball, the sun isn't even up yet." Shadekit murmured, rolling onto her back and opening one blue eye to look at Thunderkit.

"You can keep sleeping. And the sun is too up mouse brain, just not all the way." Thunderkit told her, his tail curling around his white paws.

"If it's not all the way up then it's too early for me!" Shadekit joked.

"That will change when you become an apprentice." Thunderkit told her, standing up and shaking out his fur. He was closest to his sister Shadekit. All four of the siblings were close because of their situation, but there was a special bond between Thunderkit and Shadekit. Heading out of the nursery he watched the dawn patrol getting ready to leave. It consisted of Graywing, Bramblefur, and Rabbitclaw. Thunderkit saw Graywing a lot because he was Midnightkit and Snowkits father, but the other warriors in the clan rarely spared Thunderkit or his siblings a glance. Except Barkclaw. The medicine cat was always checking in, and Thunderkit knew he was hoping Shadekit or Coalkit would agree to be his apprentice.

"Thunderkit what are you doing up so early?" Barkclaw meowed, trotting towards him. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, shoving his nose at Thunderkit as he sniffed over his fur.

"I'm fine!" Thunderkit retorted, stepping back. "I just like to be up before the dawn patrol leaves." he told Barkclaw. He knew that Barkclaw was the one that found him and his siblings, but he didn't understand why the medicine cat was so interested in them. Thunderkit's amber eyes averted away from Barkclaw as he saw Rushstar walking towards them. Rushstar was a kind leader, and very strong. Thunderkit looked up to him and wanted to be a leader just like Rushstar some day.

"Barkclaw, Thunderkit." Rushstar meowed giving them a nod. He let out a purr as he looked at Thunderkit. "You're sure getting big for your age! It looks like we could get away with making you an apprentice already!" Rushstar teased, cuffing Thunderkit on the head with a light paw. "I've actually come to talk to you Barkclaw. Leafdapple is expecting my kits! I'm hoping she will move into the nursery in the next few days, but you know how stubborn she could be. I was hoping you could look at her and urge her to go." Rushstar meowed, excitement in his eyes.

"Of course, congratulations!" Barkclaw meowed, touching his old friend on the shoulder with his tail. "Windclan needs more kits! We haven't seen a bought of the sickness here in a few moons, but our numbers are so dwindled from it we need more additions."

"I'm hoping it stays that way, it worries me bringing kits into the world with this happening. After Thunderclan go-" Rushstar was cut off by a nudge from Barkclaw.

"Why don't you go wake up your siblings Thunderkit? You can have first pick at the fresh kill pile." Barkclaw told him, a weird gleam in his eyes.

"What is Thunderclan? What happened to them?" Thunderkit asked, wondering why he had never heard of the clan he shared a name with. He looked at Barkclaw to Rushstar and then back again.

Barkclaw let out a sigh, "How about I come by later and tell you and your siblings all about it." he meowed.

"Okay!" Thunderkit said, getting up and running back into the nursery. Pansykit and Coalkit were already awake, tussling with Midnightkit and Snowkit. Thunderkit ran over to where Shadekit was curled up asleep and prodded her with a paw. "Wake up! Barkclaw is going to tell us about Thunderclan soon!" he told her.

"Thunderclan? Can we learn too?" Snowkit asked, walking over with Midnightkit following him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Heatherfur meowed, walking over and ushering her kits away with her tail. "Some stories aren't meant for kits to hear!" she meowed, glancing at the four orphans.

"That's weird, what could be so bad about Thunderclan?" Pansykit meowed, licking her lips.

"It's weird we haven't heard about them before. We all know about Shadowclan and Riverclan." Coalkit pointed out, his black ears twitching. Barkclaw pushed through the nursery entrance and smiled at the four kits, but before he could approach them Heatherfur stormed up to him, her ears back and her eyes narrowed.

"Can I speak to you outside for a moment?" She hissed her tail lashing.

"I guess so. What's the problem?" Barkclaw asked her, blinking in confusion and following her out. Midnightkit ran over.

"Come on! Lets spy and see what they're saying! Heatherfur never wants us to know anything!" she meowed, nudging Thunderkit towards the nursery wall. He glared at her but followed. He was curious too. Why didn't Heatherfur want them to know about Thunderclan?

"What are you going to tell them about Thunderclan for Barkclaw! They are just kits, let them learn when they are apprentices and they can understand better! Everything will seem less scary then!" she scolded.

"Why can't they know now? It's history Heatherfur! The clans were wrong for not giving Thunderclan more help. It's all of our faults that the clan died out. We are suppose to all help each other in times of need!" Barkclaw snapped, his tail flicking. "Besides, you didn't want to be a real mother to Thunderkit, Shadekit, Coalkit, and Pansykit! I am the one who found them, I'll tell them what I want!" he growled. He went to side step Heatherfur but she cut him off, her blue eyes narrowing.

"I'm not stupid Barkclaw. You brought those kits to me to nurse and they smelled just like a Thunderclan cat! I know that you got them from there, not some loner who died giving birth. Thunderkit has your eyes! Coalkit's body shape is exactly like yours! I know that these are your kits Barkclaw. The clan is blind not to see it, you follow them around like their mother. So my question for you is do you want them to find out? Let them learn about Thunderclan with my kits! Don't give the clan suspicions before they are even apprentices. It's hard enough for them to have to grow up knowing they weren't born within Windclan, don't make it worse by having them be a medicine cats kits and half Thunderclan!" Heatherfur growled, turning and stalking away. She didn't go back into the nursery and Barkclaw stood where he was stunned and then looked at his paws.

Thunderkit backed up his head spinning? He was part Thunderclan? Barkclaw was his father? But it was against the warrior code for medicine cats to have kits!

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear any of that… come on Pansykit." Coalkit meowed, ushering his stunned sister away. Midnightkit and Snowkit watched them go then looked at Thunderkit and Shadekit.

"Don't worry! We know you're still the same cats as you were earlier!" Midnightkit meowed, touching Thunderkit on the shoulder with her tail. He shook it off and growled.

"Just leave me alone!" he snapped at them. Snowkit gave a growl back and ushered Midnightkit away, who gave a hurt look back at Thunderkit. Shadekit walked up to him.

"Poor Barkclaw…" she murmured, her blue eyes looking towards the nursery exit.

"Poor Barkclaw! Are you serious! He broke the warrior code! We shouldn't even be here! We were never suppose to be born!" Thunderkit snapped at her, turning and running out of the nursery. He ran right under Barkclaws paws, ignoring when he heard his father calling after him. Racing out of the Windclan camp Thunderkit ran in a random direction. He wanted to get as far away as he could. His entire life was a lie. Windclan had let his true clan die.

Authors note: There it is the first offical chapter! Please please review. I have no reviews yet and it really makes it hard to want to keep writing!


	4. Chapter Two

Shadekit ran out of the nursery after her brother, pausing as she saw him run out of the Windclan camp. She went to go follow him but was stopped by Barkclaw who placed a paw on her tail.

"Oh no you don't! I'm going to go after him, please go tell Rushstar so he can send a patrol to look as well." Barkclaw meowed, staring at Shadekit for a moment until she nodded. He then raced out of the camp, gone in almost an instant. Shadekit wondered if she would ever be able to run that fast. She did have Windclan blood in her after all. She turned and ran towards Rushstars den, poking her head inside.

"Rushstar!" she meowed, her blue eyes wide in fear for her brother. They were told many times not to leave the Windclan camp. There were so many dangers out there. Dogs, twolegs, and the thing they had to look out for most- hawks. Being on an open plain, it was extremely dangerous for a kit to be out. They were an easy meal for hawks. They even had to be careful in camp. There was always someone on guard inside the Windclan camp that watched the sky for hawks.

"Shadekit? What's the matter?" Rushstar meowed, jumping up from where he was laying with Leafdapple and running over to her.

"Thunderkit ran out of the camp! Barkclaw went to go find him but what if he gets hurt or lost!" Shadekit cried, her tiny body shaking a little.

"I'll send a patrol. Leafdapple! Take her to the nursery please." he meowed, running out of his den and calling a few warriors that were around the camp. Leafdapple got to her paws and walked over to Shadekit, resting her tail on her back.

"It's okay little one. If anyone can find your brother it's Rushstar." she meowed, lifting her in her mouth by the scruff and carrying her towards the nursery. Shadekit knew she was a little big to be carried, considering she was four moons old, but she didn't protest because she didn't think her legs would be able to carry her they were shaking so much. She couldn't go on without Thunderkit. He had to come back. It was her fault he ran off, she should have asked him how he was feeling instead of feeling sorry for Barkclaw. So much has happened in the past twenty minutes her head was spinning. Leafdapple sat her down in her nest where Coalkit and Pansykit were laying.

"What's going on? What's wrong Shadekit?" Coalkit asked, getting up and nosing his sister.

"Thunderkit ran out of camp he got so upset beca-" she cut off and looked at Leafdapple who was still looking down at them. "I'm okay now Leafdapple. Thank you. I promise I'll stay here with Coalkit and Pansykit. I don't want to cause more trouble." Shadekit meowed. Leafdapple nodded.

"I'll be outside little one if any of you need me. Soon I'll be in here with you!" she meowed, trying to distract them from the news about their brother. She then turned and padded out of the nursery.

"What do you mean he ran out of camp! Is he mouse-brained!?" Pansykit meowed, her tail flicking.

"He was upset, I don't think he was thinking clearly!" Shadekit meowed in defense of her brother.

"Everyone is just stressed out from what we found out today… but Snowkit was right earlier. It doesn't change who we are. I'm still Coalkit, just like you're still Shadekit, Pansykit is still Pansykit, and Thunderkit is still Thunderkit. I'm sure the warriors will find him quickly. They can run a lot faster then we can, and they are used to tracking scents on the moor. Thunderkit will come back." Coalkit meowed, his blue eyes serious. Shadekit wondered how he could always stay so calm all the time. Coalkit always acted so much older then his age.

"Come back from where?" Midnightkit meowed, creeping up to them slowly. Her blue eyes were wide, and her black fur was ruffled a bit. "Where is Thunderkit?" she asked. Shadekit knew that Midnightkit had feelings for her brother. She was always trailing after Thunderkit and trying to impress him, but Thunderkit always just looked the other way.

"He ran off after we heard what we did…. but Barkclaw, Rushstar, and some of the warriors are out looking for him now." Shadekit meowed.

"This is all my fault! I should have never suggested that we spied!" Midnightkit meowed, bowing her head. Snowkit walked up to his sister, he had heard what they were all saying.

"It's not your fault that Thunderkit had to overreact Midnightkit." Snowkit meowed, his white tail lashing back and forth. "When is your brother going to think of others instead of just himself!?" Snowkit asked.

Pansykit bristled, "He does think of others all the time! Just because he doesn't get all starry eyed over you sister doesn't me-"

"Enough! This does no good. Lets just wait and see when he comes back." Coalkit snapped, glaring at the other kits. Shadekit sighed, tensions were very high. She knew Snowkit was a good cat. He was always kind to everyone, but he did get a temper when it came to Thunderkit. She knew it was because he saw how much he affected his sister.

Shadekit padded over to the entrance of the nursery and looked out into the camp. There wasn't anyone left except for Leafdapple and Heatherfur, who had taken up the watch for the hawks. Just then Barkclaw came running over top of the clearing, down into the camp. His fur was ruffled and his amber eyes were wide with worry. Shadekit ran up to him.

"Did you find Thunderkit?!" she asked, her blue eyes wide.

"No I didn't. Rushstar made me come back to camp just incase anyone needed me." Barkclaw spat, his tail lashing. Shadekit had never seen him so mad. Barkclaw was always calm and collected, but right now he was anything but. She realized he was just as worried about Thunderkit as she was.

"Barkclaw… we overheard what Heatherfur said to you. Is it true, are you our father?" Shadekit asked, her voice quiet. She didn't blame Barkclaw like her brother did. What happened happened. She was just lucky to be alive.

Barkclaw's ear went down in sorrow. "He heard… that's why he ran? He must hate me…" he trailed off looking down at his paws. He bowed his head, turning his eyes back to his daughter. "Yes Shadekit, I am your father. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But just know that I love you and your litter mates with all of my heart. I am this clans medicine cat, but I will always be the father you need me to be." he told her, resting his tail on her shoulder.

"It's okay Barkclaw. I'm not angry with you. Who was our mother?" Shadekit asked, her head tilting to the side. Barkclaw swallowed, his eyes looked very pained.

"Your mother… your mother was the Thunderclan medicine cat. Her name was Starrysky. You remind me so much of her Shadekit. She was beautiful, just like you. She was kind, and you have her blue eyes." he told her, touching her head with his nose. "We made a mistake. We fell in love even though it was forbidden, but I don't regret it. I got four amazing kits out of it." Barkclaw told her. Shadekit nodded. She couldn't blame Barkclaw for falling in love, could she? She had never personally been in love or felt it, but she's seen Rushstar and Leafdapple, and Heatherfur and Graywing. Surely it was normal and it happened to every cat. Even a medicine cat.

"Thank you for being honest with me. And thank you for bringing us here to Windclan and not leaving us." Shadekit told him. She rubbed against her fathers leg with a purr and then ran back towards the nursery. She wanted to tell Coalkit and Pansykit about their mother!


	5. Chapter Three

Thunderkit ran and ran until he found a hole in the ground and he dove into it. Luckily for him it was just a rabbit tunnel and the rabbit wasn't home. He flattened himself against the dirt, panting. He had never run a distance like that before. He could hear the vibrations in the ground as a patrol raced on the moor looking for him. He knew he shouldn't have run away, but what was he suppose to do? Barkclaw needed to pay for this, but Thunderkit didn't want to tell Rushstar because he didn't want the clan to treat him and his siblings like even more of an outsider. And what about Thunderclan? His mothers clan. The clan he would have been born into if it had survived. It didn't feel right. There were suppose to be four clans by the lake after all, not three. How could the other clans just let that happen. How could Windclan let that happen?

"Thunderkit?" came a deep meow. Rushstar poked his head into the rabbit burrow, blocking out the light. "Come out at once. You scared the clan half to death!" he snapped. Of course Rushstar found him. He had the best nose and was the fastest cat in Windclan. He was the prime example of a leader. Thunderkit crept out ducking his head when he saw how angry the leader was.

"Sorry Rushstar…" he trailed off.

"What were you thinking?! You know better! Kits cannot leave the camp until they are six moons old! I should post pone your apprentice ceremony for this!" He growled. Thunderkits amber eyes widened.

"Please don't! I… I was fighting with Shadekit! I needed to get out of there!" Thunderkit lied. "I'm sorry it won't happen again! But please, it's so important I am an apprentice as soon as possible if I'm ever going to get the chance to be leader!" he meowed. Rushstar sighed, taking a step towards Thunderkit.

"Part of being a leader is following the rules. If you ever want to be a leader you need to learn how to slow down and use your head. Even when things get scary, overwhelming or hard. Your clan depends on you." he told him. He gave Thunderkits head a lick. "Now lets get you back to camp, Barkclaw and your siblings are worried sick." he meowed before lifting Thunderkit in his mouth. Thunderkit felt bile rise up in his mouth at Barkclaws name, but he refrained from making a face because he didn't want Rushstar to question him.

"You found him! Stupid kits!" Breezefoot panted as she slowed down as she caught up. The rest of the patrol was behind her. Breezefoot was the Windclan deputy. She was a short tempered she-cat but she was fiercely loyal to her clan and very organized when it came to patrols.

"Now we're going to have to hunt past dark if we want to fill the fresh kill pile!" Rabbitclaw meowed.

"We're going to go get a start on that Rushstar. Are you good from here?" Breezefoot asked. Rushstar nodded, unable to speak around Thunderkits scruff. Thunderkit felt his fur grow hot with shame. Because of him now all the warriors had to stay out extra late to make up for the lost time hunting. As Rushstar padded back into the camp he set Thunderkit down.

"Oh thank Starclan!" Barkclaw meowed, running over but pausing before he licked Thunderkit. He backed up a little at the angry amber daggers Thunderkit was shooting him.

"Thunderkit!" came a meow from the nursery. Shadekit ran out, blowing her brother over. "You had us so worried! Don't ever do that to me again you stupid mouse-brain!" she said, cuffing him over the ear a few times with her paw.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!" Thunderkit meowed, pushing her off of him. Rushstar padded over to him.

"Usually I would punish you by making you clean the elders bedding and helping them get their ticks, but unfortunately we don't have any elders right now…. I won't postpone your warriors ceremony. But I want you to help Barkclaw sort herbs. That should be punishment enough considering you want nothing to do with being a medicine cat." Rushstar meowed. Thunderkit held back a groan. That was the worst punishment ever. He'd rather handle mouse bile and clean dirty bedding.

"Yes Rushstar." he meowed, bowing his head. He watched the leader walk away towards Leafdapple, who looked pleased that Thunderkit was brought back safely. Barkclaw cleared his throat.

"I will get the herb stores ready. Meet me there in a few minutes. We can talk." he meowed to Thunderkit. He then turned and headed towards the medicine cats den.

"I really don't want to talk to him. There isn't anything he can say to change what he did." Thunderkit meowed, his tail flicking.

"Be nice to him, he isn't that bad. He told me about our mother!" Shadekit meowed, excitement in her blue eyes. "I know it's different and it's hard, but what's done is done Thunderkit." she meowed.

"You're back! See! I told you everything would work out." Coalkit meowed, smiling at Thunderkit and then giving Pansykit and Shadekit a nod. Pansykit nuzzled her brother, purring loudly.

"Thunderkit!" came a meow as Midnightkit raced out of the nursery. Her blue eyes were wide. "Can I talk to you in private please?" she meowed.

"I can't I have to go help Barkclaw sort herbs." Thunderkit meowed rolling his eyes.

"Please! It will only take a moment." Midnightkit begged.

"Alright…" Thunderkit meowed, wondering what she wanted as he padded to the other side of the nursery with her.

"I wanted to say I'm so sorry!" Midnightkit meowed, turning to face him. "I never should have suggested that we spied! I'm so happy you're here and you're safe!" she meowed, nuzzling him. Thunderkit jumped back.

"I'm fine Midnightkit. You're overreacting again. I wanted to listen otherwise I wouldn't have. Just keep what you heard to yourself, got it?" he growled. Midnightkit backed away like she was stung.

"O-Okay… sorry." she whispered again before turning and padding away with her head and tail down. Thunderkit sighed and shook his head then headed towards the medicine cat den. Might as well get this over with. Besides, he wanted some answers from Barkclaw about Thunderclan.

Barkclaw was sitting in his nest, and no herbs were out. Thunderkit sighed. "I thought I was in here to help you sort herbs? Where are they?" he asked.

"I'm not going to make you sort herbs. Rushstar can think that I did. It was my fault you ran out of the camp because you shouldn't have found out that way. I'm sorry that you did." Barkclaw meowed, his gaze serious.

"Well I don't want your apology, or your help." Thunderkit hissed. Barkclaw nodded.

"I know. I'm going to tell you anyways and I will be here for your anyways." he meowed.

"I want to know about Thunderclan. My real clan." Thunderkit meowed.

"First of all, Windclan is your real clan. You have been raised here and you are just as much Windclan as you are Thunderclan." Barkclaw meowed, his tail tip twitching in annoyance. "Thunderclan was the fourth clan in the forest. We share a border with their old territory. The sickness that has killed a lot of cats around the lake; which you already know about- wiped Thunderclan out. Your mother was their medicine cat. Her name was Starrysky. She died during your birth, and without a medicine cat to heal the sick, Thunderclan died out." Barkclaw meowed.

"So why didn't you do something! It was your fault and you're a medicine cat!" Thunderkit snapped, his fur raising on his back.

Barkclaw bowed his head. "I blame myself for you mothers death everyday, Thunderkit. I don't need you to remind me. She was an amazing cat. I also feel I have a share of the blame for Thunderclans fall because your mother died. But I have a duty to Windclan. This is my family, this is my clan. I had to take care of the sick here, not run over to Thunderclan and risk carrying more illness back here. Theres a point where you need to know who you can help and who you can't as a medicine cat." he told him.

"Well someone should have done something!" Thunderkit snapped, getting to his paws and leaving the medicine cats den. He headed back towards the nursery, his tail lashing back and forth. No one did anything. Not Barkclaw, not Rushstar, not Riverclan or Shadowclan. If nobody wanted to do anything, then Thunderkit would!

"Come here!" he called to his three siblings. They came running over, their gazes a mixture of concerned and curious. "We're going to rebuild Thunderclan!" Thunderkit announced, raising his head and tail tall.


	6. Chapter Four

Author's note: Thank you to those of you that have reviewed so far! Please keep reviewing! I appreciate it so much! Just a heads up, there is a small time jump in the middle of this chapter, but you should see where it is. I hope you enjoy!

"You can't be serious!" Shadekit meowed, her blue eyes widening when she heard what her brother said. "Are you mouse-brained! I know you're upset Thunderkit, but Windclan is our home. Plus we don't know the first thing about leading or running a clan!" Shadekit meowed.

"Not to mention we don't know much about Thunderclan either. Every clan fights different, hunts different, and lives a different way." Coalkit pointed out.

"Well we will learn! We will ask questions. We can't tell anyone about this yet. We are going to grow, train, and learn what we need! Then when we are warriors we will leave for good. At night we can sneak away and start rebuilding the Thunderclan camp, and surveying the territory!" Thunderkit meowed, his amber eyes serious. "I need you three to do this!" he exclaimed.

"But that's being a traitor!" Pansykit meowed. "We will grow up here, work and live alongside these classmates and then turn our backs on them?" she questioned, her blue eyes uncertain.

"It's not being a traitor. We won't attack our old clan. But someone needs to do this! And who better than us? We are part Thunderclan! The last ones left for all we know!" Thunderkit meowed. "It's the right thing to do. I just know it." he told his littermates.

"Well… I think it sounds exciting! So I'm in!" Pansykit meowed, her calico fur fluffing up in excitement.

"I don't agree with this… but I won't ever let you do something this drastic without me Thunderkit." Shadekit told him. She couldn't believe what she was saying, but this was her brother.

"Well… Thunderclan is going to need a medicine cat I suppose." Coalkit meowed, wrapping his tail around his paws.

"A medicine cat?! You've decided to train under Barkclaw?!" Shadekit asked him, a smile spreading on her face. She was so happy for her brother.

"I thought it would be a good thing to do… even more so now if we are actually going to go through with this. Both of our parents were medicine cats, so I guess I'll be pretty good at it." he meowed with a purr.

Thunderkit nodded, "Great! We have to keep this to ourselves, don't tell anyone!" Thunderkit meowed. "We will talk about how this is going to work and happen more when we become apprentices. For now.. let me think about it." he meowed.

Shadekit nodded. She trusted her brother, and she didn't doubt that he could pull off anything he put his heart to, but she felt an ache in her chest about leaving Windclan. About leaving Barkclaw. He would be devastated when he found out. She also knew it would be a challenge keeping this all from the clan. Also very hard to keep up on training when they are getting hardly any sleep because they are out all night trying to rebuild a camp.

"I'm going to go tell Barkclaw my decision to train under him." Coalkit meowed with a nod. He left his siblings in the nursery.

"How will we recruit cats to join Thunderclan? We need a lot of cats to make up a whole clan." Pansykit meowed to Thunderkit.

"I'll figure it out… just give me time to think." Thunderkit meowed.

—-

Finally the day was here! They were going to be apprentices! Thunderkit puffed up his chest in pride as he heard Rushstar call a clan meeting. He turned and looked at Shadekit and Pansykit who were grooming themselves still, and then at Coalkit who was sitting calmly. The littermate's all got up and headed over to high hill where the clan had gathered. Barkclaw was standing looking proud, his chest puffed out. Midnightkit and Snowkit were waiting there too. They would also be made apprentices today.

"I called the clan together today because we get to make six kits apprentices of Windclan!" Rushstar meowed smiling. "All six of these cats show so much promise. Coalkit, please come forward!" Rushstar meowed. Coalkit held his head high and padded towards the leader. "Coalkit has chosen the path of a medicine cat! Barkclaw will be his mentor and will bring him to the Moonpool tonight for Starclan's approval. He will now be known as Coalpaw!" Rushstar meowed.

"Coalpaw, Coalpaw, Coalpaw!" the cats of Windclan called. Coalpaw smiled and walked over to Barkclaw, touching noses with him. Seeing them together now Thunderkit could tell how similar they looked, except Barkclaw was tan and Coalpaw was black, also Coalpaw had blue eyes and Barkclaw shared Thunderkit's amber.

"Midnightkit, please come forward. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Midnightpaw! Your mentor will be Breezefoot. I hope she passes all she knows onto you." Rushstar meowed. Thunderkit watched Midnightpaw head over to Breezefoot, touching the deputies nose with her own. Heatherfur and Graywing looked like they were going to explode with pride.

"Snowkit, please come forward. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw! Your mentor will be Sorrelfur! I hope she passes all she knows onto you." Rushstar finished. Snowpaw strode up to Sorrelfur and touched noses with her. The clan started to call Midnightpaw and Snowpaws names. Thunderkit joined in, getting excited for his turn.

"Pansykit, it's your turn!" Rushstar meowed. Pansykit gave her brother and sister an excited look and raced forward, almost tripping over her own paws to get to Rushstar. The leader laughed, his green eyes glowing with amusement. "Pansykit from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pansypaw! Your mentor will be Bramblefur! I hope he passes all he knows onto you." Rushstar meowed. Pansypaw raced over to Bramblefur touching noses with the brown tabby tom. Bramblefur let out a chuckle at his new apprentices enthusiasm. Thunderkit started to cheer for his sister, trying to make his voice louder then everyone elses.

"Shadekit, come forward." Rushstar began. Shadekit padded slowly up to him, looking shy. Thunderkit beamed at her. His sister was so beautiful and so strong. She would make any mentor proud. "Shadekit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadepaw. Your mentor will be Heatherfur. Heatherfur I know you are just getting back into warrior duties, but I think an apprentice will do you good. I hope you pass all you know onto Shadepaw." Rushstar meowed. Shadepaw looked nervous as she padded over to Heatherfur. Thunderkit wondered if she would deny being her mentor like she denied being a surrogate mother to her. But then he saw Heatherfurs eyes, she looked happy and proud as she touched noses with Shadepaw.

"Thunderkit, finally it's your turn." Rushstar meowed. Thunderkit felt excitement swell inside of him, but he remembered what Rushstar said about a leader being calm. If he was going to lead Thunderclan one day, he better get ahold of himself now. He raised his head high and walked up to Rushstar. "Thunderkit from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thunderpaw! I will take over the role of being your mentor, and will pass on everything I know to you." Rushstar meowed. Thunderpaw gasped, Rushstar was going to be his mentor!? He touched noses to his leader and listened as his name was called along with all the other new apprentices. He felt excitement overwhelm him. Life started now.


	7. Chapter Five

Updated Allegiances are here. The chapter is below it so don't skip over!

Windclan

Leader: Rushstar- Strong reddish brown tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: Thunderpaw)

Deputy: Breezefoot- Black and white she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Midnightpaw)

Medicine cat: Barkclaw- Dark tan colored tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Coalpaw)

Warriors:

Bramblefur- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. (Apprentice: Pansypaw)

Graywing- Light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Sorrelfur- Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. (Apprentice: Snowpaw)

Ravenfur- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Rabbitclaw- Brown tom with amber eyes.

Heatherfur- White she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Shadepaw)

Apprentices:

Midnightpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes.

Snowpaw- White tom with yellow eyes.

Thunderpaw- Strong black tom with white paws and amber eyes.

Coalpaw- Black tom with blue eyes.

Pansypaw- Calico she-cat with blue eyes.

Shadepaw- Black and white tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes and medium length hair.

Queens: Leafdapple- Pretty calico she-cat with green eyes.

Kits:

Robinkit- Beautiful brown she-cat with green eyes. (RushxLeaf)

Harekit- Solid colored reddish brown tom with green eyes. (RushxLeaf)

Thunderclan

DECEASED

Riverclan

Leader: Whitestar- White sleek tom with green eyes.

Medicine cat: Mintfur- Silver tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Warriors:

Pikenose- Large gray tom with amber eyes.

Riverbreeze- Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Tadpolefur- Silver tabby tom with green eyes.

Shadowclan

Leader: Pinestar- Black and white tom with amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Mistfur- A gray she-cat with green eyes.

Thunderpaw lay beside Shadepaw chewing a piece of a rabbit. His eyes traveled across the Windclan camp, watching what every cat was doing. They had been apprentices a moon now, and they had been so busy that Thunderpaw hadn't talked to his littermate's about Thunderclan since before they were made apprentices. He had seen all of Windclan territory, seen the Riverclan border and the old Thunderclan border, and he had learned a few hunting techniques and gone over the warrior code a hundred times. Rushstar was a great mentor, he was very serious though.

"We need to all meet and talk about Thunderclan." Thunderpaw whispered to Shadepaw. Shadepaw sat up higher and let out a grunt.

"I thought you had forgotten about that. Aren't you enjoying life in Windclan?" she asked, her blue eyes confused.

"Of course I am! But that doesn't change what we need to do. I hadn't forgotten, we've all just been really busy. We've hardly seen Barkclaw or Coalpaw since we became apprentices." Thunderpaw meowed.

"Medicine cats need to learn a lot. They've been busy." Shadepaw meowed. Thunderpaw nodded. He looked over towards the nursery where Rushstar and Leafdapples two kits were trotting. They were a moon old now. There was a tom named Harekit. He looked just like Rushstar except he didn't have any tabby markings. Then there was Robinkit, who was beautiful and a solid brown color. She seemed so smart for her age, and Thunderpaw had taken an interest in her. He was there when they were born. Along with Rushstar, Coalpaw, and Barkclaw. Rushstar told him it was important for every cat to see the miracle of birth. And despite Barkclaws annoyance about the nursery being crowded during Leafdapples delivery, Thunderpaw got to witness it. It was strange how close he was in age to these new arrivals, yet they seemed so much younger. Six moons really made a difference.

"Thunderpaw!" came a meow from across the clearing. Thunderpaw turned and saw Midnightpaw standing there with her mentor Breezefoot. "Rushstar wants you to come out with Breezefoot and I!" Midnightpaw called. Thunderpaw let out a sigh and stood up.

"I'll see you later." he told Shadepaw, turning and trotting over to Midnightpaw and the clan deputy. Thunderpaw ended up training with a lot of other mentors and their apprentices because Rushstar was so often busy. But when he did go out with the leader, he felt like he was getting the best training of all. "What will we be doing today?" Thunderpaw asked Breezefoot, dipping his head to her.

"You and Midnightpaw will be practicing your running. Windclan cats have to be fast. You'll be doing running exercises around the territory. I'll bring you to the old Thunderclan border, you will start there and run a loop around the entire territory until you make it back to me. Whoever gets there first will get first pick at the fresh kill pile." Breezefoot meowed, flicking her tail signaling for them to follow as she headed towards the old border.

"I'm going to beat the tail off of you!" Midnightpaw meowed.

"Yeah good luck with that." Thunderpaw meowed back. Midnightpaw had become more cocky and hardheaded since she had become an apprentice. Probably because her mentor was Breezefoot, and that's what she was known for. Once they made it to the border Breezefoot stopped and turned towards them.

"I want a fair race! Not cheating. No tripping." Breezefoot meowed, she raised her tail as a signal. "On your mark… get set… go!" she yowled. Thunderpaw and Midnightpaw took off, racing side by side across the moorland. Thunderpaw flattened himself as low to the ground as he could. He wasn't as lithe as Midnightpaw, so she had an advantage. Thunderpaw realized it was because he was built like a Thunderclan cat, not a Windclan one.

"This is the best you can do!?" Midnightpaw panted to him, kicking her legs as she started to pick up speed. Thunderpaw let out a huff and forced his legs to move faster, trailing her. As they neared the Riverclan border Thunderpaw started to turn his direction, but he noticed Midnightpaw kept going straight.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Thunderpaw panted, slowing. "You're going to cross the border Midnightpaw!" he yowled. She must not have heard him because Midnightpaw hared over the border. She was a few tail lengths in when a large gray tom plowed into her and knocked her over.

"What are you doing on Riverclan territory! Trespasser!" he growled. A gray she-cat and a silver tabby came out of the reeds and all started stalking towards Midnightpaw. Thunderpaw hesitated. Should he go get Breezefoot? Or go try and help Midnightpaw? When he and Midnightpaw didn't show up Breezefoot would come looking for them, he couldn't just leave Midnightpaw here, one against three.

"She didn't realize she crossed the border! We were doing a training exercise!" Thunderpaw meowed, stopping right at the border and looking at the Riverclan cats. He wouldn't cross unless he had to.

"What do you think Pikenose? Think she crossed it on accident?" the gray she-cat asked the big gray tom.

"I don't think so Riverbreeze. Apprentices have no respect now-a-days. Isn' that right Tadpolefur?" Pikenose meowed, looking back at the silver tabby.

"It was an accident, honest!" Midnightpaw meowed, her blue eyes widening.

"Just let her come back over here. We're sorry." Thunderpaw meowed, his fur starting to stand up on his back. These Riverclan cats were asking for it.

"I don't think so, she needs to get punished." Pikenose growled, crouching down and then lunging for Midnightpaw. Thunderpaw let out a hiss and lept, intersecting Pikenose and slamming him to the ground. Thunderpaw was just an apprentice, but he matched this warrior in size. They circled each other and Thunderpaw narrowed his amber eyes.

"Go get Breezefoot Midnightpaw." Thunderpaw growled.

"No! I'm not going to leave you here!" she meowed, coming up to his side and bristling as they faced the Riverclan cats. Pikenose flicked his tail and the three Riverclan cats lunged. Thunderpaw ducked out of Pikenoses reach and slammed into Tadpolefur knocking him over. Before he could do anything more Pikensoe slammed him to the ground, ripping at his fur. He couldn't see Midnightpaw or Riverbreeze. But suddenly the weight was removed from him as Pikenose was dragged off.

"We taught them a lesson. Let them go now." Tadpolefur meowed. Thunderpaw struggled to his paws. The gash in his side was bleeding heavily. He looked over and saw Midnightpaw panting. Her ear was torn but other then that she looked okay.

"Come on." he spat at her, turning and heading towards the border. Once they crossed it and were out of ear shot of the Riverclan warriors he turned on her. "What were you thinking you rabbit brain! Don't you pay attention to where you're going!" Thunderpaw growled.

"It was an accident! You didn't have to come help me! I could have taken care of myself!" Midnightpaw growled back. Before Thunderpaw could retort back he heard a voice.

"There you two are! What in Starclans name happened?!" Breezefoot meowed her tail lashing as she ran up to them.

"Your apprentice crossed the Riverclan border, and I had to save her tail!" Thunderpaw snapped, turning and walking away from the deputy and her apprentice. He knew he shouldn't talk to Breezefoot like that, but he was furious. Breezepelt didn't say anything, just turned and started to scold Midnightpaw. When Thunderpaw got back to the camp he heard a squeak of alarm. He turned and saw Robinkit running up to him.

"Thunderpaw! What happened!? Are you okay?" she asked, her bright green eyes wide with worry. Leafdapple saw him and frowned.

"Barkclaw! Coalpaw!" she called. The medicine cat and his apprentice appeared from the den. Barkclaw said something to Coalpaw and he then ran up to Thunderpaw why Coalpaw vanished back into the medicine cats den.

"What happened?" Barkclaw asked as he approached.

"Midnightpaw crossed the Riverclan border and we had to face three of them." Thunderpaw meowed.

"On accident!" came Midnightpaws protest as she entered the camp and walked up. Coalpaw appeared with cobwebs and marigold. Barkclaw and Coalpaw applied some onto Thunderpaw and Midnightpaw as Breezefoot went to report what happened to Rushstar. When they were done getting patched up Thunderpaw turned his back on Midnightpaw and headed towards the apprentice den. He saw Shadepaw and Pansypaw inside. They had heard what happened. Shadepaw frowned.

"I'm glad you're not seriously hurt." she meowed.

"What was your first battle like?!" Pansypaw asked.

"It was nothing exciting." Thunderpaw meowed with a huff. "Tonight meet me at the Thunderclan border. Just get out when you can. It's time to check out the territory." he meowed.

"With your side like that? What if we run into a fox or a badger?!" Shadepaw meowed.

"It will be fine. There is four of us. I'll tell Coalpaw later." Thunderpaw meowed, settling down for a nap. More than ever he wanted to get into the Thunderclan territory, into the trees where he would feel like he really belonged.


	8. Chapter Six

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updating. I was very busy all weekend. Please review! There are so many views on this story but only two people have given me the time to post how they like it.**

Shadepaw trotted across the Windclan moor, heading towards what used to be the old border with Thunderclan. Her siblings were beside her but nobody was saying a word. She knew that Coalpaw and Pansypaw were just as reserved about doing this as she was, but none of them could deny Thunderpaw's enthusiasm about the whole thing. As they neared the scent marker Shadepaw slowed and looked to her brother. "So now what?" she asked.

"Now we go in." Thunderpaw meowed. "I had us walk where we can see the lake because I think our best bet is to follow it until we hit the Shadowclan border."

"What if a Shadowclan patrol sees us?" Pansypaw asked, her blue eyes wide. Shadepaw couldn't help thinking the same thing. How could four Windclan apprentices explain why they were on the other side of Thunderclans old territory? Shadowclan would think they were stealing prey or trying to spy.

"We aren't going to see a Shadowclan patrol. It's the middle of the night. The only ones up are the cats on watch at the actual camp." Thunderpaw meowed.

"Maybe that tells you we should be in camp too." Shadepaw muttered to Coalpaw. She followed her brother over the scent marker, and as springy grass terrain started to turn into undergrowth Shadepaw felt extremely uncomfortable. She looked up and noticed that Starclan had been shielded from them by trees. "You can't even see the sky! Doesn't that bother you?" Shadepaw asked, looking at her siblings.

"No it feels good." Thunderpaw meowed, looking around with wide amber eyes. Shadepaw couldn't agree. She felt closed in and she also felt like she wouldn't be able to see an enemy coming. No wonder Thunderclan didn't survive here. She turned and ran so she was right on the border of the lake. It was a little more open here and at least she only had to worry about others attacking her from one side. She noticed that Pansypaw and Coalpaw had joined her, but Thunderpaw had stayed to the trees.

"He's sure a natural at that." Coalpaw meowed, his ears flicking as they watched Thunderpaw move easily in and out of the undergrowth.

"We'll get used to it too." Pansypaw meowed with a smile. "It will just take some time."

"I hope you're right." Shadepaw meowed. She slowed when they were blocked by another stream, this one wider so it wasn't able to be leaped.

"There are stepping stones up here!" Thunderpaw called to them. Shadepaw sighed- back into the woods. She padded up to her brother just in time to watch him jump easily from one stone to the next. Pansypaw followed and then Coalpaw. Shadepaw crouched and lept to the first stone, then the second. Right before she jumped to the third her paws slipped and she landed in the water. It rushed her down towards the lake. She tried to kick but knew absolutely nothing about swimming. She heard her siblings calling her name over the sound of the water. The water slowed as she got pushed out into the lake.

"Help!" she called, fear overwhelming her as she felt her fur dragging her down. Her paws caught something and she dragged herself over to it with her claws. It was a bunch of reeds sticking out from the shore in the water. It was still too far to get to land. She couldn't swim and these reeds wouldn't hold her weight.

"Hang on!" came a meow she didn't recognize. She saw muscular gray and white shape jump and climb into a tree at the shore. She then watched him creep his way along the tree branch that was sticking out above her. "I'm going to need you to reach up as far as you can so I can grab your scruff." the tom told her.

"You're going to drag me into a tree?! How's that help!" Shadepaw spat, still panicking.

"Well you can stay there and drown. Or I can show you how to climb down the tree." the tom meowed with an annoyed flick of his tail. Shadepaw sighed and leaned up as far as she could. She watched as he dug his back claws into the tree branch to hold himself as he reached down. He grabbed her scruff in his teeth and yanked. It hurt, but once Shadepaw was out of the water her claws scrambled for the branch, pulling herself onto it next to the tom. The branch dipped beneath their weight.

"Come on, we have to get over closer to the trunk so this doesn't break." the tom meowed, turning and walking back towards the trunk of the tree. He made it look so easy! Shadepaw held onto the branch with her claws and shimmied herself across.

"Thank you for helping me. I'm Shadepaw." she told him.

"I'm Sagepaw, and it's no problem." he meowed. Shadepaw looked up at him to get a good look. He was white with gray patches all over him and he had green eyes. Green as the grass.

"Sagepaw? That means you're a clan cat?" Shadepaw asked. Before she could get her answer she heard her brother calling up the tree.

"Shadepaw! Are you alright?!" Thunderpaw meowed.

"Yes I'm fine. I'll be right down." she called, shaking the water out of her fur.

"Used to be a clan cat… Thunderclan used to be my clan. What are you doing on our territory anyways?" he asked, his green eyes narrowing.

"I'll explain after." Shadepaw meowed, "Just show me how to get down from here please."

Sagepaw turned and grabbed the trunk with his claws and climbed down. "It's easy! Just try it! You're not far up at all anyways, so even if you did fall it wouldn't hurt that bad!"

"Funny!" Shadepaw yelled down. She copied what Sagepaw had done and soon felt her paws hitting the forest floor. He was right, it hadn't been that hard after she got over the height of it. Thunderpaw ran up to her and nuzzled her.

"Thank Starclan you are alright." he meowed. "Thank you for saving my sister. I am Thunderpaw. This is Coalpaw and Pansypaw." he meowed, pointing his tail at his two other siblings.

"I'm Sagepaw. It wasn't a problem." he meowed flicking his ears.

"He used to be a Thunderclan cat." Shadepaw told Thunderpaw.

"What? Are there any other of you left?" Thunderpaw meowed, turning to Sagepaw.

"Nope. Just me." he meowed, averting his eyes from the other cats. "Now can someone tell me why you're in our woods." Sagepaw meowed narrowing his eyes at them. Shadepaw felt a pang of sympathy for the tom. How long had he been out here alone? He only seemed a little bit older then she was.

"I want to rebuild Thunderclan." Thunderpaw told him. "Could you show us your territory and teach us to climb like that?" he asked Sagepaw.

"Wait, why do some Windclan cats what to help rebuild Thunderclan?" he asked, confused.

"It's a long story, but we do and we could use your help. You must know hunting techniques, and fighting techniques that were only Thunderclans." Thunderpaw meowed, an excited gleam in his amber eyes.

"I don't know…" Sagepaw meowed, looking a bit overwhelmed.

"How about you think about it. One of us can meet you at the Windclan border tomorrow night to get your answer." Thunderpaw meowed.

"Alright… as long as it's her." Sagepaw meowed, looking at Shadepaw as he started backing up. He gave one more glance at them and then turned and vanished into the undergrowth.

"This is great! Now it won't be as challenging!" Thunderpaw meowed, waving his tail. "Come on, lets get back to Windclan!" he told his siblings, heading back the other way. Shadepaw looked at where Sagepaw had vanished into the woods. How had he survived out here alone for so long? She wanted to know more about him, he had saved her life. Also why did he want her to be the one to meet him? She figured it was because they had spoken more so he felt more comfortable. She let out a sigh and then turned to follow her brother.


End file.
